wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Tankadin
Tankadin. En tankadin er et kallenavn på en paladin som er protection altså en tank. For at noen skal kunne være en god tank må personen greie 2 ting. 1. Holde aggro på det monsteret han slåss og 2. Minske Damagen han tar slik at han holder seg i live. For å holde aggro på et monster må en tank greie å skaffe mer aggro enn party/raid memberne sine. En paladin tank greier dette med å gjøre stor holy damage mens du har buffen Righteous Fury på deg. På lvl 16 kan alle paladins trene en spell som heter Righteous Fury. Når du tar øker du all threathen du gjør med holy spells du tar for 30 minutter. Dette menes med at hvert poeng damage paladinen tar skaffer 1.6 threath istedenfor 1 threath. Med 3 talent points i Improved Righteous fury (den tredje rekken i protection treet), bonus threathen du får av righteous fury er høynet til 90% og paladinen mister 6% mindre liv når han blir angrepet. Så lenge paladinen kan ta holy damage ofte nok i kampen mot monsterne han vil holde aggro like bra, om ikke bedre enn noen av de andre tanking klassene. Noen vanlig triks for å ta holy damage på monsteret som angriper paladinen er. Seal of Righteousness Holy Shield, Den syvende linjen i protection treet Blessing of Sanctuary, aDen femte linja i protection treet Consecration (Pass på hvis du har crowd Controlla mobs i nærheten når du bruker denne) Retribution Aura Judgement of the Crusader Righteous Defense (en taunt ability) Litt utstyr med + spell dmg (vanlig å bruke et våpen med spell dmg og så plukke opp de dungeon set 3 tier 4 etc på veien. Fordeler med threath i forhold til andre klasser Paladins skaffer seg threath med holy damage * threath bonusen fra righteous fury istedenfor høyre threath/lav damage skills som Sunder Armor. Det meste av den holy damagen en Protection specca paladin skaffer er reaktiv damage. Damage som er tatt på angriperen som et resultat av at monsteret angriper paladinen. Dette er måten og en effektiv vei til å holde aggro på mange monstere. Den reaktive holy damagen som kommer fra retrubution Aura, Blessing of Sanctuary og Holy shield er mer enn nok til å ha mer threath enn andre party medlemmer som healer paladinen. Righteous Defense kan bli brukt i de rare tilfellene hvor paladinens threath går under en annens threath. (Ved hjelp av en macro blir righteous defense gjort om til en vanlig taunt) den taunter tre fiender fra din allierte for tre sekunder som er lenge nok til å ta litt holy damage. Sammen med concecration disse abilitiene gjør paladin tanken den beste tanken til å tanke flere monstre. Spesieltt i instances som Shattered Halls hvor de kan tanke opp til 30 mobs. (for eksempel løpe gjennom the gauntlet og plukke opp alle) Ufordeler med threath i forhold til andre klasser. Retribution og Holy paladins er generelt gode offtanks, men protection paladins er veldig dårlige offtanks siden de ikke kan bruke sin reaktive damage og ikke får nok healing (ikke så mye mana fra Spiritual attunment. SDe mister ikke så mye liv protection enten gå oom (ute av mana) eller ha dårlig threath i forhold til en dps klasse. (selv om allianse paladins kan bruke seal of vengeance for å gi dem selv en threath som er lett å holde med lav mana kostnad)Hvis en protection paladin og en annen tank (hvilken som helst klasse) Tanker det samme monsteret paladinen kan holde top threath. I 5-man instance en god offtank wille heller vært en dps warrior eller retrubution paladin. Selv om Paladin tankens mana hele tida blir fylt opp ved hjelp av den passive Spiritual Attunements kraft (så lenge han blir healt) Vil tanken ofte trenge å bruke mana raskere for rask trreath-skaffing enn Spiritual Attunement kan skaffe det tilbake. Paladins som er specca for Main tanking har generelt ikke mye mana siden de ikke tar utstyr med inteleect på det, de vil heller ha utstyr som minssker damagen de tar. Noen tankadins hvis de går instances de har mye bedre gear enn nødvendig for bytter ut en eller 2 av tanking gearet dems med + spell damage gear slik at de mister mer liv, de må bli heala mer og får mer mana. Akuratt som warrior og druids kan gjøre hvis de trenger rage for 1 instannce If a paladin loses aggro, a paladin has several options to regain threat . The taunt (Righteous Defense) affects 3 targets which can be a problem if only one target is being picked up, however normally healers prefer all mobs to be on a single target. A paladin can also use avengers shield to give a good boast of threat on a target he has lost (with avenging wrath, can generate an insane amount of threat very quickly) or cast blessing of protection on the person who has pulled threat, therefore wiping his threat and hopefully bringing the mob back to the paladin. Blocking is a large portion of paladin threat generation and a paladin has less spell damage avoidance/mitigation and interrupts than a warrior. As a result a warrior can tank casters far easier. Mages can make this easier however by supporting the paladin with counter spell, bringing the mob to the paladin and making it use melee more. Paladins have several get “oh shit” buttons they can call on (all though no where near as many as a warrior) . They have a passive skill called argent defender which decreases the damage they take when there health is under 35% by a lot (giving them an effective hp as large if not bigger than a druids). They can self cast lay on of hands (most paladins have it macro'd to themselves, giving them all there health back (at the cost of all there mana, so should only be done followed by a mana pot, or knowing that they are being beaten hard enough for SA to give it all back). Then if all else fails they can use divine shield and taunt to give themselves a few seconds of invulnerability (remembering to cancel divine shield as soon as the taunt runs out). Fears and debuffs can be quickly canceled by using divine shield and quickly canceling it. edit Damage Mitigation Paladins achieve damage mitigation against incoming attacks in much the same way that Warriors do. Both classes wear plate armor and can equip a shield. Both classes are capable of dodging, parrying, and blocking. edit Disadvantages in damage mitigation compared with other classes Of primary concern to warrior and paladin tanks, who lack the armor of druid tanks, is the issue of Crushing Blows. Every attack made by a "boss" mob (Level '??') has a 15% chance of being a Crushing Blow, and this chance is not reduced by the target's Defense, Resilience, or any other defensive stat. Crushing Blows do 150% of the damage of normal hits, which in the world of damage mitigation is a Very Bad Thing. Blocks against Crushing Blows and Critical Hits do not provide good mitigation. The only known way to eliminate crushing blows from the equation is for the target's combined chances to be missed, to dodge, to parry, and to block (versus the incoming attack) to be so high that the 15% chance of being Crushed gets pushed off the table. To achieve this result against a lvl 73 boss mob, the target's combined miss+dodge+parry+block chance must be at least 102.4%. Warrior tanks have little trouble achieving this magical 102.4% avoidance chance, through the use of their Shield Block ability, which raises their Block chance by a whopping 75%. Paladin tanks do not have this luxury. Their Holy Shield ability only raises their Block chance by 30% (35.3% with the Libram of Repentance equipped), and their Redoubt ability only procs randomly and cannot be relied upon. To achieve uncrushability, a paladin tank must equip himself with gear that bestows an enormous amount of avoidance stat bonuses. The avoidance stat that is the easiest to obtain is Block Rating. This means that paladin tanks who wish to become uncrushable are usually going to have very high Block chances (at least till the end of karazahn, after that point the amount of dodge/parry on other badge rewards and other gear drops helps this) , at the expense of the higher Dodge and Parry chances that might otherwise be available to them. Worse, to stock up on so much Block Rating gear, one must usually sacrifice Stamina, which is only partly made up for by the extra stamina a paladin gets from talents against a warrior. However, once a paladin is uncrushable, they will never suffer a crushing blow unless they are hit more than 8 times in 10 seconds. A Warrior will suffer a crushing blow if they are hit more than 2 times in 5 seconds, which will happen fairly often. Once you have some epic gear a Paladin will generally be uncrushable without having to sacrifice a significant amount of stamina. In the context of Spiritual Attunement (SA), high Block is preferable to high Dodge or Parry. More damage suffered by the paladin equates to more healing, leading to more mana gained via SA. Blocked hits allow some damage suffered for healing+SA to proc, while dodged or parried hits do not allow any damage. This may become an issue when the tankadin is overleveled or overgeared for an instance, giving rise to exploits of tanking pantsless or with empty equipment slots in the paper doll when tanking lower level instances. (Both warriors and Druids also suffer this as unless they take damage they do not get rage).